Nerds in Love
by The Real Cupid
Summary: Candy is feeling extra insecure and Dipper may be the only one that can help her. Sorry if it is not the best, I'm no good at these romance fics.


**Hello everybody, my name is Real Cupid and welcome to the first of three romantic Dipper centered one-shots. This first one is a Candip story. Each of the tree stories is Dipper and one of the three more favored girls for him. **

**Brian Griffin: Why are all you're stories Dipper-centric? **

**Me: I Don't know. I think it's because he's the nerd that gets picked on all the time.**

**Stewie Griffin: OH! Dipper is without a doubt my favorite!**

**Me (whispers to Brian): Like we need an explanation why.**

**Brian: Ha. **

**Stewie: I can read that you know!**

**Let's just get on with the story. This is "****_Nerd love"._**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Dipper Pines in the small Oregon town, Gravity Falls, at least as normal as Gravity falls could be. Dipper was on another one of his adventures in the forest, today it was the search for the tomb of an ancient dark lord named Sauron. What he didn't know was that today would be the day everything changes. As he was walking, he noticed that someone was sitting on a log nearby. As he got closer to the figure, he began to hear sobbing. Whoever it was, they were very upset. Eventually, Dipper was able to identify who the figure was. Candy Chiu. Dipper didn't need to wonder why Candy was crying, Pacifica was probably picking on her again. However, this time, Pacifica must've said something that cut deep. Candy usually mumbles some kind of insult or threat in Korean, not cry. Dipper approached the girl, trying his best not to startle her.<p>

"Excuse me, Candy?" Dipper began. Candy quickly wiped her eyes before turning to her best friend's brother.

"Hello, Dipper. What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I was looking for something when I saw you crying. Is something wrong?"

"No. Pacifica just got on my nerves." 'figures' Dipper thought to himself.

"Yeah but you don't usually cry. You usually mumble something at her in Korean." Dipper pointed out. At this point, Candy's eyes began to water and her lower lip started to quiver. Before he has anytime to react, Candy jumps into his arms, knocking him to the ground, and cries into his chest. "What did she say this time?" Dipper asked, now very worried.

"She- She-" Candy was having trouble getting the words out, but eventually found the courage to finish her sentence. "She said that my crush on you was a waste of time. That you would never date a girl like me." Dipper was wide eyed. The last thing he expected to hear today was a confession of love from his sister's best friend. Needless to say, Dipper was speechless. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind until it finally settled on one thought. One, life altering thought. He lifted her head so that her eyes met his. Before either of them knew it, they were locked in a deep kiss. It was Candy's turn to go wide eyed. She could swear that her heart stopped. On instinct, she kissed back. It was a dream come true. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until they finally separated.

"Don't let that now-it-all know-nothing rich brat tell you something she doesn't know. I always felt like we had some kind of connection, that we were always meant to be. Now I know that we are." Dipper said with a threatening tear. Candy could only help but smile as she wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend, locking lips again. This was the beginning of a new relationship between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

As the years progressed, Dipper and Candy got closer and closer. At the age of 25, the two got married. Dipper spared no expense to get his bride the wedding of her dream. A year later, they had a set of triplets; two girls and one boy, and decided to give them all Latin names. The eldest triplet was the first girl, Aurelia. The second girl was named Addy. And, finally, the boy's name was Anakoni. All and all, Dipper and Candy got the life they always dreamed of. And they lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Brian: Did you really have to end it like a fairy tale.<strong>

**Me: I'm special. I like fairy tale endings.**

**Stewie: I'm a baby and I even find that cliche.**

**Me: That's how I'm gonna do it, so just make your peace with it and shut up. Well I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all later and I leave you with the Brofist. Bye.  
><strong>

**Stewie: He did it again!**


End file.
